The three-dimensional animation technology is widely used in visualization presentation field such as movies, games, education and the like. It is possible to ensure various steps of the animation production process not to be affected by environmental factors such as equipment, sites and the like by using three-dimensional animation technology, which has an incomparable inherent is advantage in final visual effect presentation of contents.
Generally, during the animation production process, adjusting and controlling the stereoscopic visual effect of a three-dimensional animation scene frame is obtained mainly based on the stereoscopic parameters set by the producers during the production steps. The stereoscopic parameters directly determines the stereoscopic three-dimensional visual effect of the final animation content, the quality of which even affects the producing schedule of the whole three-dimensional animation product. Therefore, it is very important to score a three-dimensional animation scene frame.
In the prior art, judging whether a three-dimensional animation scene frame is good or not is mainly based on the subjective assessment of the producers, and the assessment standard is much affected by the subjective factors from the producers. At the same time, the assessment process is likely to be affected by the prevailing testing environment and the projecting equipment. Furthermore, the workload is huge and the efficiency is low.